Everyone's Talking About Us
by adayinthelife
Summary: It's Christmas Vacation and everyone's heading back to the Upper East Side for more jealousy, betrayal, and the latest Marc Jacobs bag.
1. Reunion with Gossip Girl

hey people!

The year is finally closing in, so I suggest you do some last minute Christmas shopping for your Secret Santa or your boyfriend or whatever before we start counting down until the new year! It's vacation time for all the ones who left the Upper East Side to lead a life in their college. I know what you're thinking; where did _I _go for college? Well I'm definitely not the skinny blond girl who was kissing a very pissed-off looking brunette at the train goodbye as her best friend left for Yale. Or maybe I'm the pissed off brunette. Whoever I am, you'll never know. Or at least, you'll have to find out. Anyways, I have to thank you all for sending me gifts with sweet little notes like "You'll get the big thing on Christmas" or "There's more where that came from- if you tell me who you are". Let me just say to the person who sent me the stone-colored Juicy Couture handbag....I already have that in five different colors; and they are the _real _thing, but thank you for thinking of me and no, you will never know who I am.

Moving on.

Christmas time is a swell time for holiday parties, spa and beach houes retreats, or staying at home and getting cozy with the new guy you met buying Chanel heels for your mother. A lot of our friends are coming back from their top, Ivy League colleges, bringing back presents...and new lovers. I spotted a certain someone dragging her new boyfriend to the Waldorf's penthouse, with a sneaky grin on her face. Let's hope no one was home! It's interesting how parents just love us enough to never care what we do as long as we don't give the family a bad name by throwing up alcohol at party in front of your mother's boss. So in case the loving couple gets walked in on, let's hope it's your best friend, telling you your ex just came back from having an adventure.

**Sightings**

**S **walking up to the Waldorf's penthouse, right afer **B **snuck in, dragging a look-a-like of her ex, looking devious. **N **stopping the _Charlotte _at the harbor. Looks like somebody is back from their adventure. **I **and **K **doing last minute Christmas shopping, on **Sigerson Morrison, Prince Street. D **smoking a cigarette on the bus platform, probably waiting for someone and at least trying to look surprised. Waiting for someone? **V **outside her Williamsburg apartment, checking off stuff on her list. Make sure to add me on there! And where in the world is **C**? Back from military school yet?

I'd love to stay and answer your emails, but I've got major shopping to do- and the ones who sent me gifts, you might get something yourself!

you know you love me.

gossip girl


	2. K and I make Plans

_**K **and **I **get busy_

Welcome back kids!

If you received this letter, you have officially been invited to Kati and Isabel's holiday party! Of course, we are hoping that you actually came back to the Upper East Side to spend Christmas where you held all your precious little memories but you'd definitely NOT want to spend it with your parents! God no!

So, at exactly seven PM SHARP, our holiday party will be hosted at the St. Claire Hotel where the famous Kiss on the Lips Party was held on Christmas Eve, December 24th. Dress black-tie and bring a minimum of seven gifts even if you have more friends you want to gift exchange with. Everything will be supplied, food, champagne, music- DON'T BRING ANYTHING PERSONAL. Only bring what you can carry in your Chanel clutches and of course your gifts.

Oh and PS to all you sex kittens. You're going to have to book your own rooms. We're not paying for your pleasure.

Remember, December 24th, seven PM, St. Claire Hotel.

We'll be having a surprise band coming up.

Lot's of kisses and hope to see you there!

Love,

Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates


	3. There's no place like home

there really is no place like home

"Oh my God Blair!" Eleanor Waldorf Rose screamed, throwing her purple sequined polyester covered arms around a very flustered Blair Waldorf. Blair was tired from her trip back from Yale on the train and pissed off that her boyfriend of one month, Taylor Patterson, decided to go visit some friends instead of come meet her family with her. Blair wasn't in a very lovey dovey mood but she hugged her mother anyway, scrunching her nose at the sight of what her mother was wearing, polyester purple with sequins that went down to just above her knees over bright white pants that looked two sizes too small. Blair could have sworn she left a pair of dirty white Guess dress pants behind when she was packing for Yale. Her mother's stomach stuck out in a small round shape, clearly showing she was still trying to get the baby weight off.

"It's nice to see you Blair!" boomed Cyrus Rose, her step-father, a fat man with a red face and a huge grin plastered on it. He crushed Blair's bones with a squeeze. Blair winced at the scent of Axe cologne which would have smelled better on someone else besides him. His Armani watch cut into her new Alberta Ferretti sundress even though it was freezing cold outside. "Hi Mom, hi Cyrus," she replied, smiling a fake, sweet, go-eat-shit smile she shot at random professors when they stopped to tell her to stop running from class to class.

"How's everything at Yale? Make new friends? Boyfriends? Knocked up!?" Eleanor got on her knees and rubbed Blair's stomach. Blair slapped her hands away. "Mom stop," she smirked, "I'm not knocked up. I did make new friends, and a new boyfriend as well." The image of the amazingly cute Taylor popped into her head. His wavy brown hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, star-studded smile, how he shined when he played on the crew team- sounds familiar no?

"Well where is the lucky guy?" Cyrus asked. Blair pretended she hadn't heard the question. She didn't want to go into a huge rant about how Taylor didn't want to meet her parents but instead go hang out with his friends at Central Park and play lacrosse.

"Where are Aaron and Tyler?" Blair walked from room to room, leaving her Coach luggage at the door.

"Tyler is out to his friend's house and Aaron had to go visit his college professor for a physics lecture," Eleanor replied, following Blair as Cyrus took Blair's bags to Aaron's room.

"What are you doing?" Blair widened her eyes in horror.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Eleanor raised her thick eyebrows in complete cluelessness. "Are you seriously just gonna shove me back into Aaron and Tyler's room? Yeah right!" Blair crossed her arms, her ruby ring shining on her finger, and pouted.

"Sweetie, I think you're forgetting about baby Yale?" Eleanor pointed to the baby's room. Blair stomped into the room to find baby Yale, sleeping in her crib. As much as Blair adored her baby sister, she couldn't stand staying with Aaron and Tyler. She and her Russian blue cat, Kitty Minky just couldn't take the smell of herbal cigarettes, raw vegan hot dogs, and Aaron's disgusting boxer, Mookie.

"Mom," Blair whined, pouting her shiny lips again. She stomped into Aaron's room and picked up her bags.

"Blair, where are you going?" Eleanor asked, running frantically towards her.

"France," Blair muttered bitterly, "I wanna go see Dad. I finally am on break. I deserve to tell him what's been going on."

"Blair Waldorf!" Eleanor actually looked mad. "I have been waiting for you to go on break since the day you left this penthouse! I've called and written letters and you've just been too busy to reply! I'd rather you stay right here and-"

Blair tuned her mother out. "I'll be back in a week," she muttered. "Try not to miss me too much. Oh and when Aaron comes back, ask him this question for me. When has he been interested in quantum physics?"

And with that, our catty, bitchy Blair Waldorf, whom we've known and loved for the longest time, left the Waldorf penthouse and grabbed a taxi to the airport, in high hopes of visiting her gay father in France.


	4. can S convince B to stay?

let's hope **s **stops **b **from leaving the upper east side

Serena van der Woodsen never felt more nostalgic. She had come back from a summer working on the movie _Breakfast at Fred's _and spent the fall going around the world, being recognized and living a celebrity's life. As if she wasn't already one. Now she was back in the Upper East Side, holding a sealed gold envelope with her name written on it in neat, black cursive writing. It was either an invitation to an exclusive movie premiere in Hollywood (she only wished) or another Christmas party invite. She had been invited by so many people, this better be one worth considering. She laid back on her bed, and ripped open the seal carelessly. A neatly folded paper fell out, obviously personal stationary because it had Isabel Coates' initials on it.

Another Christmas party indeed! This one was at the St. Claire Hotel, currently unnamed party but GUARANTEED to be equally amazing. As if any of Kati and Isabel's parties proved to disappoint! Serena decided she would go just to meet up with her friends but the one person who she couldn't put off seeing-or at least, the TWO persons- her best friend Blair and her ex-lover Nate Archibald. Serena sighed as she flashed back to when she and Blair stood at Grand Central waiting for Nate to show up. Nate never graduated from St. Jude's and didn't receive his diploma. Instead of repeating senior year, he decided to sail with Captain Chips around the world and sent text messages to both Blair and Serena saying he loved them both but basically at the same time, he dumped them both. After that? Blair went off to Yale while Serena enjoyed stardom like she didn't experience it twenty-four fucking seven.

Serena sighed, tossed the letter onto her desk and sat up, smoothing the new Juicy Couture shirtdress Ken Mogul, the director of her movie, gave to her as a present. Her parents were glad she was home and planned to take her out to dinner tonight at La Mer, the new French restaurant down Fifty-Sixth Street. Maybe before she left for the night, she could go visit Blair.

Serena took a cab down to the Waldorf penthouse. "Hi Eleanor," she grinned at Eleanor Waldorf Rose when the door opened. "Did Blair arrive yet? I wanted to see her before my parents and I went out tonight."

Eleanor smiled then sighed. "I was about to call you Serena dear. I have to tell you that Blair is still upset over the fact that she has to share room with Aaron and Tyler and decided to fly to France to visit Harold."

"She's going to France?!" Serena screeched. Isn't that a shocker attitude!

"I was also going to ask you to stop her," Eleanor looked desperate as she spoke. "Please go stop her Serena. I know that she's homesick for Yale and hates the fact that she's stuck with the boys again after her new found freedom-"

Serena barely heard her. She had already ran down to catch another cab. "I'll make sure to do that Eleanor!" she called, sliding into the seat and already paying the driver. "JFK airport please," she ordered, loving the edge in her voice. The man turned around. Serena was surprised to see that he looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. Usually taxi drivers were old.

"Aren't you the star of _Breakfast at Fred's_?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh yes, yes I am," Serena said smugly, forgetting Blair for a minute.

The man shuffled through his messy compartments. Empty coffee cups, burger wrappers, scribbled papers, and unpaid parking tickets flew out while the car itself smelled off cigarettes. Serena held her nose while the man searched for something, hopefully a can of Febreze.

"Aha!" the man whipped out an old magazine, surfed through it, and ripped out a picture. He handed the picture and a purple Sharpie to Serena. It was the old picture of Les Best's perfume, Serena's Tears. Serena was surprised that he'd have kept it the whole time. "Sign please," he grinned. "Oh and make it out to Jon and Melanie."

"Who's Melanie?" Serena quickly wrote down "To Jon and Melanie…you know you love me" and wrote her messy signature and drew a heart next to it. "Um here you go." She handed back the picture.

"Melanie's my girlfriend. Wait till she gets a load of this." Jon took a look at the signature then up at Serena. "Did you like the Juicy bag I sent you?"

"What?" Serena squinted at him.

"Never mind." Jon drove his way across four lanes of noisy Manhattan traffic while Serena tried calling Blair numerous times. She left thousands of messages.

Finally, when Jon pulled up at JFK, Serena bolted out, almost leaving her turquoise D&G handbag behind. "Wait right here I'll be right back."

"Sure thing Ms. van der Woodsen." Jon tapped the wheel and started whistling.

Serena ran into the airport and looked around for Blair. Quickly, she speed-dialed her. No answer again. "God damn it Blair," Serena muttered looking around until she finally spotted a sultry looking brunette wearing an Alberta Ferretti sundress and Coach clogs even though it was cold outside. Aha! Blair!

Serena ran in Blair's direction and screamed her name twice. Blair looked up and nearly fell over. "What the hell are you doing here?" Blair hissed catching Serena arm.

"Uh miss give me your ticket please," the lady behind the counter said in a bored, this-job-is-getting-on-my-nerves tone of voice.

"One minute," Blair held up a manicured finger, took off her sunglasses and stared straight at Serena. Suddenly, the girls screamed and hugged each other tightly. The minute they calmed down, Serena asked, "What are you doing? Why are you going to France?"

Blair flipped her glossy brown hair back and scoffed. "Please like I'd want to spend my winter break in Aaron's room and have Christmas dinner with the whole family."

"You won't have to! I have-"Serena's hands dug around her bag to find the invitation from Kati and Isabel but unfortunately it was at home. "Oh who cares? Kati and Isabel are hosting a currently untitled Christmas party at St. Claire. That and the fact that I'm- planning another New Year's Eve party," Serena finished, adding the last one out of desperation to get Blair to stay home.

"Really?" Blair cocked her head. She knew that Serena's last New Year's Party took a turn for the worst when Nate tried to cozy up to her for like the thousandth time and his little slut of a girlfriend, Jenny Humphrey broke up with him. But Blair was different this time; she had a new boyfriend, a great life in the college of her dreams, and she already spent exactly four minutes with Serena and they were still friends. This could be the beginning of something new for her.

With that, Blair tossed the ticket in the nearest trash bin, linked arms with Serena, and the two walked through the airport, dragging Blair's luggage with her. "Yes!" Serena cheered, "You're never going to believe this but the taxi driver who's waiting right now asked for my autograph!"

Once Blair and Serena were outside, Blair took out a cigarette and lit it. "Cute," she smiled, but inside she was shaking. She was like the charm dangling off the bracelet that was the famous Serena van der Woodsen. People kept asking her if she knew Serena or what it was like to be a best friend with a celebrity. Hello?? She was a celebrity too! Everybody back at Constance Billard School for Girls worshipped her and gossiped about her, especially when she was still with her ex-boyfriend Nate. Maybe Paris didn't sound so bad after all.

"Hey Serena I think maybe I should…" Blair was about to turn around until she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. "That's weird I'm vibrating as well," Serena said, taking out her cell phone. The girls nearly fell over Blair's bags.

I think you would too if your message was:

Blair! Serena! I'm back!

-N


End file.
